LoseR (COMPLETED)
by wil.dj
Summary: akhirnya aku membuang gelar pengecut menjadi seorang pecundang, I'am a LoseR. DaeJae Couple. Daehyun BAP - Youngjae BAP.


**"LoseR"**

 **Pair : DaeJae *DaehyunxYoungjae* - OC female**

 **One Shot**

 **Genre : Angst - Hurt/comfort**

 **Disclaimer : BoyxBoy - Cerita ini asli dari pemikiran whiell. - gak suka, bisa back. - alur singkat+gak jelas. gak nanggung kalo kebingungan abis baca nih ff abal-abal.**

 **Ok.**

 **Happy Reading Readersnim ^^...**

* * *

Alunan music lembut mengalun indah didalam sebuah bangunan yang sering disebut café. Dengan pengunjung yang tak lebih lima orang membuat suasana café tenang, tenang dalam arti berbeda untuk tiga makhluk yang duduk mengitari meja panjang berwarna coklat.

Atmosfir dingin mendominasi pertemuan kecil tersebut. Mereka semua duduk dalam bangku berbeda. Seorang pria bermata elang mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, menghembuskan nafas nya sebelum memulai pembicaraan.

"sampai kapan kita akan terus diam seperti ini? " daehyun menatap kedua makhluk lain disana bergantian.

 _'aku lelah dengan semua perang dingin ini, aku jung daehyun. mereka adalah sahabat ku. Youngjae dan Rin. Kami berteman sejak kecil. Namun karna satu kata , membuat persahabatan kami retak. Bahkan nyaris hancur._

 _Cinta._

 _Satu rasa itu seperti bumerang. Bumerang untuk tiga makhluk seperti kami. sebenarnya sepele._

 _Mereka berdua, youngjae dan Rin. Mereka saling mencintai, tapi kebodohan mereka melebihi orang idiot. Mereka berdua selalu mencurahkan isi hatinya padaku. Namun karna hal itulah mereka bertengkar._

 _Youngjae mengira aku akan merebut Rin, melihat kedekatan Rin dengan ku. Tak heran dia akan menyimpulkan hal tersebut. Sebaliknya, Rin mendiami ku karna seminggu yang lalu melihatku mecium youngjae saat ia sedang terlelap. Sepertinya ia sudah tau aku mempunyai kelainan dalam kehidupan pribadi ku._

 _Insting wanita memang menakutkan._

 _Mungkin beberapa menit lagi aku akan kehilangan semuanya. Cinta dan sahabat. Aku tak ingin merasakan sakit ini lebih lama lagi, bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana rasanya di abaikan oleh cinta dan sahabatmu sendiri?_

 _Saking sakitnya aku tak bisa menjabarkannya dengan kata-kata. '_

"katannya pertengkaran dalam persahabatan itu akan mempererat tali persahabatan kita. Tapi entah mengapa. Pertengkaran kita kali ini sudah melewati batas. " daehyun mencoba memancing sahabatnya berbicara.

Nothing

Merespons saja tidak apalagi terpancing. Mereka berdua masih sibuk dengan objek penglihatan merekan. Daehyun lagi-lagi menghela nafas.

"kita sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, apa kalian tidak merasa pertengkaran kali ini terlalu kekanakan ? "

"cih, mudah untuk mu mengatakan hal itu " sekarang youngjae bersuara, tatapan benci kentara jelas diantara kedua hazelnya.

Daehyun tersenyum miris.

"dari dulu, sampai sekarang ,, aku selalu mendengarkan kalian, entah itu cerita tentang keluarga, ataupun percintaan kalian berdua " daehyun menatap cup kopi yang tersaji dihadapannya.

Dua sahabatnya tampak sedikit tegang mendengar kata 'percintaan' yang keluar dari bibir daehyun.

"tidakkah kalian juga ingin mendengar ku ? cinta ku. Apa kalian tak pernah ingin mendengar kisah cinta ku? Kenapa kalian sangat egois, kenapa kalian ingin selalu didengarkan namun tak pernah sekalipun kalian mendengarkan ku? Apa persahabatan itu memang seperti ini? " kepalan tangan daehyun makin mengerat. Kuku jarinya lekas memutih membuktikan seberapa erat kepalan tangannya.

Rin hendak membuka mulut, tapi daehyun menyelanya

"jangan ada yang berani memotong ucapan ku. Aku tidak butuh tanggapan atau pun jawaban kalian. Karna sejak awal kalian hanya diam. Terdiamlah sampai aku pergi dari sini " dingin. Daehyun berucap dingin untuk kedua sahabatnya. Hal yang tak pernah terjadi selama mereka merajut tali persahabatan.,

Tak ada yang berani berkutik. Mereka berdua seolah terhipnotis oleh ucapan daehyun.

"sebenarnya aku sama sekali tak keberatan dengan curahan kalian padaku, aku malah merasa bangga. Karna artinya… kalian percaya pada ku. Tapi entah sejak kapan curahan perasaan kalian, semakin lama terasa menyakitkan . aku medengarkan kalian, tapi tak ada yang mendegarku. Jadi aku harap sekarang kalian mendengarkan ku.

Aku menyukai seseorang, sayangnya dia menyukai orang lain. Aku mencintainya sebelum dia mencintai orang lain. Ternyata cinta sepihak itu menyakitkan. " senyum pilu terukir dalam wajah tampan daehyun..

 _'cih, apa kau ingin menyatakan perasaan mu pada Rin? Cara mu benar-benar Romantis Jung Daehyun. ternyata kau sangat kejam. Kau ingin menyatakan perasaan mu tepat didepan wajah ku heh? Apa kau ingin melihat seberapa terpuruknya diriku.. '_ youngjae mendengus kesal

 _'ternyata kami sangat egois.. kenapa aku merasa mengenal orang yang kau suka? Daehyunnie.. mungkinkah tebakan ku selama ini benar ? '_ Rin menggigit pelan bibirnya, kentara sekali ia tengah gelisah.

"awalnya aku tak ingin menyerah begitu saja, tapi melihat kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua saling mencintai, sepertinya aku akan menyerah, dan sebelum aku sepenuhnya menyerah.. aku ingin mengutarakan perasaan ini. aku tak mengharapkan jawaban apa-apa, karna aku sendiri sudah tau jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan.

Jadi.. Rin-ah… " daehyun menggantung ucapannya

Wajah chubby youngjae menegang. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat menyadari apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

 _'benarkah kau akan menyatakan cinta mu pada Rin ? '_ Tanya youngjae gusar

Ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Rin juga tak kalah tegang, terlebih sekarang mata elang daehyun menatap manik Rin.

"Rin-ah … biarkan aku mengutarakan perasaan ini. " tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari sahabatnya –Rin, daehyun beralih menatap youngjae.

"Yoo Youngjae, maaf.. saraghanda. "

Mendengar itu , ketegangan yang bertengger diwajah youngjae mengendur berubah raut bingung. Sedangkan Rin berusaha mengatur emosinya. Lagi-lagi ia menggigit bibirnya gelisah

"aku harap kalian tidak terbebani oleh ucapan ku barusan. Rin-ah, kau tenang saja. Aku tak berniat merebut youngjae dari mu. - _'karna tidak ada yang bisa aku rebut'_ - dia masih menyukai perempuan _'tidak seperti aku , satu hal yang aku sadari ... aku tak bisa menyukai wanita atau pun pria. Aku hanya bisa mencintai yoo youngjae.'-_. maaf aku mengecewakan kalian dengan terungkapnya perasaan ini. " daehyun tersenyum kecut

"Dae—"

"untuk itu, kecewalah sampai akhir. Benci aku sepenuh hati kalian. Terungkapnya perasaan ku menandakan persahabatan kita telah berakhir . "

"lelucon mu memuakkan brengsek ! " youngjae menggeram tertahan

Rin meremas ujung kemejanya, terlalu kalut dengan semua yang terjadi saat ini.

"suatu saat nanti.. ketika kita bertemu lagi, anggaplah kita tak pernah mengenal satu sama lain, kalian juga boleh menganggap ku seperti orang asing. Jika itu terlalu sulit, anggaplah aku sudah mati. " daehyun berdiri, siap beranjak dari café tersebut. Cengkraman youngjae pada t-shritnya mengurungkan niat daehyun melangkah.

"tarik kata-kata mu . " desis youngjae

"hiks… -dae –daehyunie… " Rin hanya mampu memanggil nama daehyun, wajah cantiknya telah basah. Daehyun mengatupkan rahangnya. Jauh dalam hati kecilnya ia sama sekali tidak ingin membuat kedua sahabatnya menangis.

"bisakah kalian berhenti bersikap egois ? sangat sulit menjadi sahabat kalian saat rasa ini masih terus tumbuh, " daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya

"dae… aku mohon tarik kata-kata mu, aku tidak ingin persahabatan kita berakhir seperti ini… " lirih youngjae parau, genangan didalam hazelnya kian mengkilap, siap menetes kapan saja.

Daehyun mencoba menata hatinya, guratan lelah mendominasi wajah tampannya. Mata elangnya beralih menatap youngjae

"apa kalian belum puas menyiksa ku dengan fakta kalian saling mencintai? Sikap kalian yang menahan ku seperti ini sangat menyakiti ku youngjae-ssi " suara daehyun tak kalah parau. Cengkraman youngjae makin mengendur, mendengar daehyun mengatakan hal itu rasa bersalah mulai menggerogoti hatinya.

Daehyun segera melepas cengkraman pemikat hatinya, berjalan melewati youngjae. menabrak bahunya pelan, menandakan sekarang ia benar-benar telah menganggap sahabatnya seperti orang asing.

 _'menabrak bahunya seperti ini menandakan aku tak lagi menganggapnya sahabatku. Hatiku ikut menjerit kesakitan. Melakukan hal yang bertolak belakang dengan kata hati itu memang sangat menyakitkan._

 _Aku telah meyakiti hati mereka, hati mereka yang selama ini aku jaga telah aku gores dengan perasaan ini. tapi bukan berarti hatiku tak ikut terluka, cabikan dalam hatiku yang sudah menganga lebar, kembali robek oleh perpisahan ini._

 _Hati ku sudah kadaluarsa bersamaan menghilangnya diri ini dari hadapan mereka berdua. Cinta dan juga sahabat ku… '_

Youngjae jatuh tersungkur. Ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk mencegah daehyun pergi. Yang ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menangis dalam diam. Pandangnya kosong menatap ubin café yang berwarna gelap. Segelap fikirannya saat ini. Rin sibuk menahan isakannya. Beberapa pengunjung café memandang mereka heran. tapi dua makhluk yang tengah dipangdangi tersebut sibuk dalam dunia nya sendiri hingga tak memperdulikan beberapa pasang mata yang memanatap mereka.

 _' ini sakit sekali. Sangat sakit sampai aku berfikir bisa mati oleh rasa sakit ini dae…._

 _Jung Daehyun… Jung Daehyun … Jung Daehyun, '_

* * *

 _"semoga kalian membenciku dengan segenap hati kalian. Lupakanlah pengecut macam diriku. Seorang pengecut seperti ku tak pantas menjadi sahabat kalian apalagi memiliki cinta seorang yoo youngjae…_

 _Pengecut yang menghancurkan hati kedua sahabat ku karna pengungkapan perasaan menjijikan ini.._

 _Meninggalkan kalian sama saja seperti aku meninggalkan tabung oksigen kehidupanku. Tak hanya tersesat, nafas ini juga terasa menyesakkan…_

 _Selamat tinggal. Berbahagialah dengan kepergian pengecut bernama jung daehyun ini… gelar pengecut yang telah berganti menjadi pecundang._

 _I'am a Loser."_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.The – End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.*R &R ^.^* **

**.**

 **.**

 **. T.T * LoseR * T.T .**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **hehe q bawa lagi ff absurd sadend.. buat yang nanya sequel ff "I Need Your Love" hihiii 'kemungkinan sih gak ada sequelnya eyy...^^**

 **buat yang kemaren ulang tahun Happy b'day yah... #lirik Rose-chan + JuLz*benergaknihnulisnya?**

 **makasihhh banget buat :**

 **Miss Ngiweung - dorkydaejae - han dalgi - Just Daejae - Ibob - bangbang - Umari - Sakura Hime - daejaelove-Chayeon - Sooya - faticha13 - hlyjs - BYGHIME Julz - Just DaeJae - Claudy - she3nn0 - JokeMato Daejae - Mijaeyyo - daejaeya - mokythatha - QueenChan15 - DaeMinjae - ruka17 - amyrfa95 - SilvyOfficial - dae - anthi lee - fujoshi - renmimoon - kekematodae - shanti - dandelion -daeloveyoo - - whitegypsophila - kimarble1406 - yahshgfrhhsstj - dewicloudsdangko - Daejaeshipper - Nyenyee - aya - Soojung-ie - Jokimatoki Jokemat2418 - El Arra - Babyhyun - maniak ff daejae - Guest.**

 **Heee... makasih buat Readersnim yang udah ninggalin jejak di semua ff aku... dari ff pertama ku sampe ff yang ke -? *lupa.**

 **Okelah,, sampe disini dulu ff aku kali ini, semoga kalian gak bosen sama coretan aku di akun ini. Bye byeee ^^**


End file.
